Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire that may exhibit better noise performance.
Description of the Related Art
A pneumatic tire that includes a tread portion with a pattern having a plurality of circumferentially and continuously extending main grooves and a plurality of lateral grooves is proposed. An irregular circumferential-pitch arrangement of lateral grooves is well known to improve noise performance of the tire by dispersing frequencies of respective pitch noises which occur when each lateral groove comes into contact with a road into a wide range. However, a pneumatic tire having better noise performance is requested these days.